It has been common practice to use a dispenser, such as the one described in Patent Literature 1, for an aerosol container containing, for example, two-liquid hair dye or hair liquid. The dispenser described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to be fitted to a pair of aerosol containers arranged side by side, each aerosol container having a single stem. The described dispenser includes a holder (a fixed platen) configured to hold the pair of aerosol containers all together, a helical passage unit (a coupling member) that includes a helical flange portion provided on an outer circumferential surface of a rod-like portion thereof and that also includes inside thereof passages for contents, a cover body (a cover) that includes helical passage portions defined inside a tubular portion surrounding the rod-like portion and the helical flange portion, and a comb-like discharge portion (an application member) provided with hole portions through which the contents from the helical passage portions are dispensed to the outside. The coupling member is provided with a tab portion used to remove the coupling member from the cover for cleaning the inside of the tubular portion. The tab portion is positioned in the middle of a lower portion of the coupling member so that the tab portion is accommodated in space defined between the pair of aerosol containers.